E Agora?
by PriscaMV
Summary: O que fazer quando descobre que seu amor vai se casar com outro. É exatamente isso o que Naruto quer saber.  NARUSAKU!


_**A gente morou e cresceu**__**  
**__**Na mesma rua**__**  
**__**Como se fosse**__**  
**__**O sol e a lua**__**  
**__**Dividindo o mesmo céu...**_

Naruto e Sakura se conheceram ainda pequeno e sempre brincavam juntos. Por mais amigos que tivessem, quando um estava brincando e o outro não, logo eles se juntavam e nada nem ninguém os poderia separar. No inicio pais de Sakura não gostaram da idéia da filha deles só querer brincar com um menino. Mais depois que ele a salvou de ser atropelada por um caminhão e quebrou a perna fazendo isso, eles viram que aquele pequeno, e irritante garoto, poderiam ser mais que só um amiguinho. Poderia ser seu anjo da guarda.

_Eu a vi desabrochar__**  
**__Ser desejada__**  
**__Uma jóia cobiçada__**  
**__O mais lindo dos troféus..._

Os anos foram se passando e ambos foram crescendo. Sakura ficava linda a cada ano e vários garotos a desejava. Naruto começou a parecer mais seu segurança do que o seu amigo. Vários caras queriam ficar com a garota mais bastava um único olhar dela, pra Naruto mandar o cara pro espaço. Quantas e quantas vezes, Ino, uma amiga de Sakura, a dizia " Isso vai acabar em namoro". Sakura apenas ria. Não tinha como se segurar já que ela e Naruto sempre brincavam quando era criança e ainda hoje, Não importa o que acontecesse, ela sabia que ele estaria lá, junto a ela.

_Eu fui seu guardião__**  
**__Eu fui seu anjo amigo__**  
**__Mas não sabia__**  
**__Que comigo__**  
**__Por ela carregava__**  
**__Uma paixão..._

Para Sakura o que não passava de um passatempo, ficar brincando com os sentimentos dos outros garotos, pra Naruto foi se tornando o pior pesadelo. Velos beijá-la, abraçá-la, era cada vez pior. Mais com certeza, o pior de tudo, era ver ela com o seu melhor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Eu a vi se aconchegar__**  
**__Em outros braços__**  
**__E sai contando os passos__**  
**__Me sentindo, tão sozinho..._

Agora com vinte anos, tudo o que Naruto menos queria, estava acontecendo. Sakura começava a namorar Sasuke serio. Ele era seu melhor amigo mais ele queria matá-lo por estar ao lado dela. Não tinha como não se sentir culpado. Afinal, foi ele quem apresentou os dois. Se ele ao menos tivesse sonhando que um dia os dois pensariam e ficar juntos, ele teria mando o Sasuke pro inverno. Mias agora, só o que ele poderia fazer era ficar ali vendo os dois juntos enquanto ele segurava a vela, já que para os pais dele, a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer, era Naruto ficar cuidando dela mesmo com Sasuke por perto. Não que eles não gostassem dele. Muito pelo contrário, achavam ótimo Sakura ter um namorado serio como ele. Mais ainda era em Naruto que eles confiavam mais.

_No corpo o sabor__**  
**__Amargo do ciúme__**  
**__A gente quando não__**  
**__Se assume__**  
**__Fica chorando__**  
**__Sem carinho..._

Tudo o que ele mais queria era ver ela feliz. Mais o que ele queria estava se tornando o seu pior pesadelo. Afinal, se a felicidade dela estava depositada no Sasuke e não ele como tanto desejava única coisa que ele poderia fazer era desejar que tal felicidade fosse completa. Mesmo que isso fosse fazer com que ele sofresse pelo resto de sua vida. Não havia como estar perto dele e não desejar que Sasuke tivesse uma convulsão e uma parada cardíaca naquele exato momento. As vezes quando eles se beijava, ele queria puxar o Sasuke e dar um belo murro na cara dele. Mais depois de um tempo, ele começou a observar algo que o deixava um tanto que confuso. Sempre depois de um beijo, um abraço ou qualquer outra expressão de afeto entre os dois, Sakura o encarava e deixa um leve sorriso transparecer em seus lábios. Como se de algum modo, ela se divertisse com os sentimentos tão maus criados que seu amigo tinha com respeito ao seu namorado.

Depois de quase um ano de Namoro, Naruto passava de frente a casa dela quando ouviu os pais dela discutindo baixinho na varando. Ele sabia que não deveria ter se aproximado para ouvir, mais queria entender o que estava acontecendo, mais como não entendia nada, achou melhor ir embora.

- Naruto!

Tarde demais! O Sr. Haruno o havia visto.

- O que está fazendo por aqui?

- Eu? Eu só estava de passagem. Ai eu i algo brilhando e pensei que fosse uma moeda. Mais me enganei. Desculpe se atrapalhei algo. Não foi a minha intenção. Com licença.

- Espera. Quero te perguntar algo. O que acha de Uchiha Sasuke? Acha que ele gosta mesmo da Sakura?

"Quem? O idiota que tirou a Sakura de mim? O desgraçado que eu desejo morto desde que beijou a Sakura pela primeira vez? Ou o filho da mãe que ainda vai levar uma por ficar colocando a mão na cintura dela toda vez que a vê? Aquele idiota só pensa nele esmo e é um gay que só sabe admirar o próprio reflexo dele no espelho."

- Quem o Sasuke? Acho que ele corresponde ela sim.

"Droga! Por que eu nunca falo o que penso? Mais eles nunca iam dar bola pra o que eu acho mesmo."

- Obrigada Naruto. _ Diz a Sra. Haruno. –Não sabe o quanto isso é importante pra nos. Sabemos que podemos confiar em você. Se você diz, sabemos que é verdade.

Grande! Agora o que ele dizia era lei. Agora sim ele era o maior idiota de todos os tempos.

Essa fic é um pouco velha então por favor me perdoem pelos erros e outras coisinha mais.

Besitos.


End file.
